Here Comes a Bride
by trixyflixy
Summary: This is a one-shot. I just had this idea for awhile and felt the need to try and make a story out of it. I tried to make it somewhat mysterious.


Stacey McGill checked her makeup in her compact as she tried to tuck her long blonde hair behind her ear. "Do you see anyone Claud?" she asked as she checked her teeth for lipstick.

Claudia Kishi folded her arms over her stomach as it let out a slow rumble. The two girls snickered while Claudia fumbled through her purse looking for a piece of candy to tide her over. "I don't see anyone!" she replied. "and I don't have anything to eat! Do you have any emergency mints with you Stacey? Trust me, this is an emergency!"

Just then Mary Anne Spier came rushing up the aisle with her eye make-up slightly smeared under her eyes.

"Mary Anne…" began Claudia with disdain in her voice. "How can you be crying when the wedding hasn't even started?"

"It's ju-ju-ju-just so beautiful." Mary Anne blubbered fumbling through her own purse looking for a tissue. "I mean who would have thought they would end up together? It's fate!"

"Has anyone seen the bride?" asked Dawn Schafer as she sat down next to Mary Anne. "I can't wait to see how beautiful she looks."

"Do you think she will be wearing white?" asked Claudia with a mischievous grin.

"You are so gross Claudia!" exclaimed Mary Anne as her face turned red. "I don't want to think of them like that on their wedding day!"

"We're all adults here Mary Anne. You need to lighten up." replied Claudia.

"Well not all of us are adults…" whispered Jessi Ramsey as she slipped into the row behind them followed by Mallory Pike, Shannon Kilbourne, Abby & Anna Stevenson. "Mal and I still have 2 years to go to be adults. But we still think they totally did it."

Everyone laughed as Mary Anne squirmed and pretended to plug her ears. The girls had been through everything together including fights, trips, adventures, first dates, dances, etc. Although they had matured into 16 and 18 year olds, they still were the best of friends and supported each other through everything.

"I want to know how you walk in those shoes Claudia!" asked Jessi as she took in Claudia's full outfit. Claudia was wearing a sleeveless lilac dress on which she painted a flower type design using green, pink and dark purple acrylic paints. Her shoes which were painted in the same flower patter were clear with a very narrow 4 inch heel.

"These shoes are simple to walk in!" replied Claudia. "But it's Stacey who needs help. I don't think she can breathe with how tight her dress is." She laughed as she watched Stacey squirming trying to pull her tight red dress into a more modest position. Her dress was strapless and came to mid thigh. A pair of strappy red sandals completed the look.

"Hey, I heard the groom has some hot relatives. Now that Austin and I are officially over, I am on the prowl!" retorted Stacey tossing her silky blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Well I'll be 110 years old before my parents would let me wear a dress like that…" moaned Mallory as she adjusted her navy jacket. She had found a navy A-line dress with a matching jacket that she felt looked a lot better on the mannequin at the mall than on her. Her open toed navy shoes made her groan as she realized she was dressed just like Mrs. Kishi who was sitting several rows back. "Great, I look like a librarian…"

"I think you look adorable Mal!" said Mary Anne warmly. "I just want to know why Shannon and I bought the same black dress yet hers looks so much different than mine." She looked down at her knee length black dress with the spaghetti straps. She was wearing a soft cream lacy shawl over her shoulders and had her hair in a soft French Twist.

"I just took my dress over to Claudia's for a few minor alterations." Said Shannon with a sly grin. Her dress was several inches shorter than Mary Anne's and the straps were readjusted into a halter style. "I'm just in shock still that Jessi's hair is down. I think it's been in a bun for the past 5 years!"

Jessi flipped her hair grinning as it hit Anna in the face. She was wearing an orange strapless dress with brown designs that matched the color of her dark brown eyes. She wasn't able to attend many parties due to her rigorous dance schedule but recovering from a sprain had given her a few months to recuperate. She had been excited for this wedding for months and couldn't wait to dance at the reception with her friends.

"Hey, is Watson walking her down the aisle?" asked Anna. Her brown eyes looked concerned behind her glasses. She smoothed an imaginary wrinkle out of her simple sundress as she looked at her friends. "I know this was kind of a sore subject in the house."

"You mean because Kristy's mom thought Charlie should? Or even Sam?" interruptedAbby scratching at an unseen tag in the back of her black and white polka dot sundress. "Personally I don't see what the big deal is. So what if Watson isn't family by blood. He has still been there this whole time. "

Dawn let out an exasperated sigh. She knew that when her time came, her biological father would walk her down the aisle. Richard would be able to walk Mary Anne for her wedding. "But this situation is different because her real father isn't around anymore." She tugged at her strapless aqua dress hoping it would stay in place.

"Shhhhh, quiet everyone!" hissed Stacey. "David Michael is walking Kristy's mom up the aisle now." Mary Anne quickly opened a new pack of tissue and passed them around.

"Look how adorable he is! Did he ask Margo to any more school dances Mal?" asked Abby before she was elbowed in the ribs by Anna. "Shhhhh!" hissed Anna. "Kristy is coming up the aisle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was the most beautiful wedding I've ever been to." Blubbered Mary Anne as she buried her face in her napkin. "She was the most beautiful bride I've ever seen…"

The Baby-sitters Club members sat around their table at the reception hall quietly sipping on their sodas waiting for the bridal party to arrive. Each of them was lost in their own thoughts. Mary Anne, Stacey, Claudia, Dawn and Mallory could all remember meeting the groom for the first time over 5 years ago. Not one of them ever dreamed that a long distance romance would develop in so few visits and eventually lead to marriage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we would like to announce our Maid of Honor and Best Man." Said the DJ gesturing towards the double doors leading into the reception hall.

"This is so exciting!" squealed Claudia as she and Stacey clasped hands. The table began to cheer as the names were drowned out by the cheers and applause.

Mary Anne looked at her lifelong best friend as she glided into the reception hall on the arms of her escort. Her off the shoulder peach dress fit her beautifully as it swayed with every step she took. Her brown eyes were shining so brightly and her cheeks were pink with excitement. She gave a quick wave to her friends at their table before making her way to the head table.

"Now it is my distinct honor to introduce the new couple." Shouted the dj trying to be heard above the cheers. "Mr. & Mrs. Rudy Staples!"

Claudia grabbed her spoon and began clinking her water glass gesturing for her table to join in. Rudy put his hand to his ear pretending he couldn't hear all the glasses clinking. Finally he took his bride and spun her around in a slow circle before kissing her gently on the lips. His new bride was radiant in her off white suit and matching heels. Rudy took the microphone from the dj and held up his hand asking for the wedding guests to quiet down.

"Nearly 6 years ago I thought my life was over when my Gertrude died. Against my wishes I took a cruise to the Bahamas and Disney Land to try and move on. I happened to meet a young lady who was so insistent that I meet her Nannie. Let me tell you, I tried to shake that kid all week, even tried to check out of my hotel early. I thought my life had ended when I lost Gertie, but thanks to one very persistent young lady, I began to realize that my life was beginning again. I now have the rest of my life to spend with the most amazing woman I know. I know that the Best Man is supposed to do a toast, but I'd like to propose a toast to our Maid-of-Honor, without whom, none of this would be possible. Also to my beautiful bride. You are my heart, my soul, my partner, my best friend. I love you more every day. Thank you friends and family for being here as we begin our journey together…"


End file.
